villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
Lord of the Dead 'Hades '''is the God of the Dead in Greek mythology, and the main villain of the Disney film ''Hercules and the spin-off television show. He is a major player in all three primary wars. He is notable for being involved in the first fight of the first round of most tournaments. He is also one of the main antagonists of Disney Heroes vs. Villains. Disney vs Non-Disney Villains Pre War: The Dark Council and Chronos Before the war began, Hades was one of the leading members of the Dark Council, along with his future lover, Eris. As word quickly spread of the Three Demon Lord's plot to use the dreaded power of their super crystal, the Council quickly set forth to destroy it. As the Council arrived on Bald Mountain, Hades' father, Chronos, arrived, having secretly allied himself with Hordak and Narissa of the Council. Hades, outraged at this attack, battled his father. As Hades summoned his pet Hydra to deal with his father's henchmen, Chronos covered Hades in a curtain of lava. Hades fought back, and knocked Chronos into a portal that lead to the River Styx. Hades and the rest of the loyal council members then turned their attention to the dark crystal, destroying it, much to Chernabog's fury. Losing the Throne Plotting another assault on his brother Zeus, king of the gods, Hades meets with the Fates, who tell him of the powerful spirit of destruction, Hexxus, sealed away in a tree in ages past. Hades flies to Hexxus' resting place in FernGully, where he destroys the spirit's prison and asks him to serve as his minion. Hexxus refuses to serve as anyone's cannon-fodder and attacks Hades, who manages to escape back to the Underworld. However, Hexxus follows the god to his lair and gets the better of Hades, knocking him into the River Styx. Upon Hades' defeat, his power and status are both transferred to Hexxus, who becomes the new god of the Underworld. Her Name is Eris Later, as war spreads across the mortal world, Hades manages to free himself from the River. Escaping Hexxus' notice, he realizes he will need the aid of another god in reclaiming his realm. Travelling to the realm of Tartarus, Hades finds Eris, the goddess of chaos. Proposing an alliance and promising Eris joint-rulership of the Underworld if she helps him, Hades manages to win the goddess over to his side, and the two begin a lustful affair. This alliance expands when Hades empowers the soul of Doctor Facilier, who had recently been killed by Mok Swagger. Facilier is returned to the mortal world, where he kills the Grand Duke of Owls, who Hades and Eris see as a potential threat. Defeating the Emperor After Eris brings the soul of the deposed Pharaoh Rameses into the alliance, she spurs Hades into action by accusing him of cowardice, since he had done very little in battling Hexxus' forces in this time. She suggests he demonstate his power by destroying the Emperor of the Night, a demon laying waste to the mortal world. Hades attacks the emperor, but he responds by coating Hades in ice. Though the emperor puts up quite a fight, Hades triumphs over his foe using a spellbook that Eris had given him, Hades next sets his sights on a rematch with Hexxus. Regaining the Throne Telling Hexxus to meet him in FernGully, Hades makes preparations for his battle by sending Facilier to take back the Underworld and releasing the ancient spirit of the Firebird as his champion. Hexxus shows up for the battle controlling a war machine, but the combined power of Hades and the Firebird manage to reimprison Hexxus within the tree he had originally been sealed in. Reclaiming his power as god of the dead, Hades returns home, where he swears to punish his minions, Pain and Panic, for serving Hexxus after his coup. Despite this, Hades shows no loyalty to his recent ally, telling Eris he no longer needs her and casting her out of the Underworld. Telling Hades he has made another powerful enemy, Eris departs, taking Rameses with her. Fight on Olympus After reclaiming his throne, Hades stays out of the war for a while, seeing the squabbles of the other villains as beneath his interest. During the battle of Paris, however, he decids to amuse himself by summoning the Hydra in the center of the conflict. After Eris intervenes by summoning Sharptooth, who killed the serpent, Hades departs to see to another of his plans, releasing the Titans from their age-old prison. As the Titans march on Olympus, Eris again tries to sabotage the god's plan by pitting a batch of her own monsters against the Titans. Although Eris' Dragon destroys the Rock Titan, the rest of the Titans rally together and defeat Eris' forces, leaving Hades free to continue his plot. This time, he succeeds, overthrowing Zeus and ascending to become ruler of the gods. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Indirect Action Hades first notices the signs of war when the Snow Queen changes into a more combat-ready form. Taking note, he realizes her petty feud with Shan Yu will interfere with his long-term plans. Thus, he tasks the former businessman turned god, Odin, to eliminate her. Fortunately for Hades's plans, he succeeds. In addition, Hades gives powers to the Gangreen Gang, helping them defeat Negaduck's Fearsome Five. This move, however, proves contradictory to Hades's overall interests. The Gangreen Gang never repays him for the powers, forcing Hades to send the Weird Sisters to eliminate them. They succeed. Rekindling an Old Flame After the fall of Ruber, Hades tries to strike up a relationship with the most powerful magic user on Earth, Maleficent. She, however, points to his lustful relationship with Eris during the first war; unsurprisingly, she spurns his affections. He leaves, dejected. An Enemy Returns During this period, Hades's servants, Nessus and Typhon, are killed in mysterious circumstances. For a time, Hades is unsure of the identity of the enemy. He thus resolves to find some more help, hiring the Gorgon Sisters and Echidna to help him in his battles. The Gorgon Sisters prove their worth immediately, taking out the Trix, a trio of witches allied with the same forces responsible for Nessus and Typhon's deaths. Hades remains aloof of these events but faces a much larger threat in the form of Samhain, a ghost trying to take over the Underworld. After Pain and Panic fail to deal with the intruder, Hades takes it upon himself to roast the pumpkin-headed ghost. Since Samhain dodges the god's fireballs, Hades summons the Headless Horseman to deal with the threat. The Horseman does frighten Samhain away, but a far more powerful enemy reveals herself. As it turns out, Eris, Hades's flame from the first war, is behind all the recent attacks. Samhain and the Trix are both in her employ. Her new ally, Aku, killed both Nessus and Typhon. She taunts Hades briefly before teleporting away, leaving Hades to stew in his rage. Taking Down Eris Hades realizes he needs more men to take down Eris's forces. He discovers the spirit of Gaston, a disgruntled combatant from the first war. Hades sees potential in Gaston and has Facilier turn him into a monster, in order to give him a test run. It proves a good idea, as Gaston manages to defeat two of Eris's henchmen, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra, where Echidna's Children fail to achieve the same task. Loki, Chaos, and Nemesis all join Hades's faction in anticipation of destroying Eris. As a reward for the hunter's services, Hades transforms Gaston back into a human. The Battle of the Underworld Eris's forces attack the Underworld in full. Hades lets his minions take out the majority of Eris's men, though he personally intervenes to take down Aku, the being responsible for killing so many of his monsters. He catches the arrows Aku fires at him and tears through the demon with a blast of fire. Aku reforms himself into a scorpion and readies himself to strike, but Hades is ready. Firing fireballs from his finger as if it were a gun, he banishes Aku into the lowest pits of the Underworld. But Eris herself enters the fray, transforming into a massive golem. Though Hades uses a massive trident to repel her, the goddess of discord is immune to the strike and crushes Hades with a pillar. Just as she is about to deliver a killing blow, Chaos leaps in the way and dies in Hades's stead. Hades retaliates, firing a small harpoon into the golem's foot. He then lengthens the harpoon's rope, tying up Eris. Yet she burns through the ropes and continues to advance. Finally, Hades summons the resolve to destroy his former lover. With one great blast of the trident, he shatters the golem. As Eris screams, Hades destroys her by sealing her in a flaming coffin. Love Hurts One of the Fates alerts Hades to the Battle of the Forbidden Mountain: the forces of Skeletor are about to overrun it and kill Maleficent. Hades, not one to let his loved one die, departs to join the fray. He arrives just in time, blocking Skeletor's shot as he is about to kill Maleficent. Skeletor manages to knock him away, but only briefly. With one massive exertion of force, Hades knocks Skeletor out of the battlefield and forces him to retreat. In gratitude, Maleficent officially resumes a romantic relationship with Hades. In the wake of this, Hades resurrects Lady Waltham's brother, Clayton. But all is not to end well for Hades. An old enemy of Doctor Facilier, Mok, resurfaces and takes over the Underworld with the aid of Loki, a traitor, while Hades is celebrating on Olympus. Even more tragic is the presumed death of Maleficent to Hordak, Skeletor's former mentor. Dejected, Hades tells his allies to "retire his number" and decides to drop out of the war. In his stead, Ursula, Maleficent's greatest lieutenant, takes control of the faction. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War The Fall of a God Searching for a new minion to use against his brother Zeus to conquer Olympus, Hades is informed by the Fates of a rising villain named Doctor Facilier. Traveling to New Orleans, Hades contacts the voodoo sorcerer and demands his servitude. Facilier refuses to be a pawn in Hades' game, and Hades leaves in anger, swearing to make the doctor pay for his hubris. Instead, Facilier decides to take action before Hades can fulfill his threat, storming the Underworld. Taking Hades by surprise, Facilier has his shadow demons toss his adversary into the River Styx. With Hades out of the picture, Facilier takes advantage of the moment to become the new god of the dead. Plotting Revenge A few days later, Hades manages to free himself from the Styx, fleeing the Underworld to seek allies. Visiting Maleficent, with whom he had dealings with in the past, Hades explains the situation to her and requests her aid. Needing allies of her own after several attacks by other villains, Maleficent accepts this alliance. Not long after, Facilier finds an ally in Queen Narissa, who tells him of Hades' survival, leading the doctor to make plans to finish what he started by destroying Hades. Planning to build an army to take back the Underworld, Hades and Maleficent bring the gargoyle Demona into their service. While searching for magic artifacts they can use as weapons, Hades and Demona battle the Evil Manta, who was easily defeated. Returning to Forbidden Mountain, Hades is shocked when Maleficent brings the sorcerer Jafar into their alliance. Not trusting the scheming vizier, Hades swears to keep an eye on him. Hades next sends Demona to battle the Horned King, who he fears might pose a threat to Maleficent and himself. The necromancer defeats Demona in battle and forces her to retreat, leaving Hades' service in shame. Seeking another minion, Hades visits Morgana, whom he hears has come into possession of the trident of Triton, becoming master of the seas. However, Morgana refuses to associate herself with Hades after hearing how Facilier had beaten him, and Hades swears to make her pay as well. The Rise and Fall of the Titans Having lost the Fates to Facilier, Hades seeks out the Witches of Morva to tell him of potential weapons to use against his enemy. The Witches inform Hades of the Titans, old enemies of Zeus that had been imprisoned many years ago, and tell him that the time was coming when the planets would align, making it possible to free the Titans. Thanking the Witches and bringing them into his service, Hades begins plotting to use the Titans against his many enemies and competitors. Returning to Maleficent, Hades realizes that Jafar is gaining more of her favor after the death of his servant Merlock. Hades' suspicion of Jafar grows as the sorcerer begins moving to replace him. As the planets finally align, Hades releases the Titans from their prison and sends them against his enemies: Facilier, Narissa, Morgana, Odin (Erik Hellstorm), and the Queen of Hearts. Hades personally oversees his attack on Morgana with the Ice Titan, overcoming her and her pet, Monstro. Hades lays claim to the Trident and has Morgana frozen solid. Meanwhile, Facilier and Narissa use the Firebird to destroy the Rock Titan; Odin and his Chaos Lord of Ice defeat the Lava Titan; the Wind Titan slays Pete in Wonderland; the Cyclops ravages Narissa's old kingdom after killing her servant Nathaniel and his troll minion. Surveying the damage, Hades is ambushed by Jafar, who sends the giant cat Felicia against him. Hades summons his hound Cerberus to defend him, and the guardian of the Underworld tears Felicia apart. Jafar leaves, not wanting to incur further wrath from the Titans. Just as it seems Hades might be making progress, the alien warlord Emperor Zurg and his army prepare to invade Earth by using a laser cannon to destroy the remaining Titans. Jafar returns to slay the enraged former god, but the two reach a stalemate in their battle. Hades retreats after Jafar's cobra form bests him in combat, and tells Maleficent of Jafar's betrayal. Agreeing to concentrate on bringing Jafar down before attacking the Underworld, Maleficent and Hades hire the Hunnic warlord Shan Yu to replace Jafar. Setbacks With Hades and Maleficent after his head, Jafar arrives in the Underworld to cast his lot in with Facilier and Narissa. Bringing along a mystic amulet and knowledge of Forbidden Mountain's defenses, Jafar uses the amulet to summon some allies: Sa'Luk, Jackal, and Mozenrath. These warriors attack Maleficent's fortress and clash with the sorceress and Shan Yu. Sa'Luk is killed in the battle, and Jackal and Mozenrath retreat, but not without crippling Maleficent's forces. On his way out, Jackal finds Hades communing with the Egyptian god of the dead, Anubis. Hades tries to get his fellow god to lend his aid, but when Anubis refuses, Hades settles with trying to absorb his power. Jackal interrupts the process and takes Anubis' power for his own, but Hades bests him in battle and knocking him out into a deep slumber. Meanwhile, Mozenrath defeats Hades' minion Nessus while making his own escape. With their forces destroyed and their stronghold in tatters, Hades, Maleficent, and Shan Yu depart the Forbidden Mountain, finding another base to use while plotting their comeback. It isn't long before Facilier and Narissa arrive and take the citadel for their own, converting it into Bald Mountain in order to summon their secret master. Revenge at Last Hunting down Demona, Maleficent discovers that the gargoyle was transformed into a human after being cursed by Mirage. Lifting the curse and restoring Demona's natural form, Maleficent brings Demona back into the fold. Meanwhile, Hades and Shan Yu discovers Jafar has turned himself into a nearly all-powerful genie. Both holding grudges against Jafar, the former god and the Hun decide to bring Jafar down before he might destroy them. Assaulting Agrabah, where Jafar has made the city a living hell, Hades and Shan Yu battle their enemy. Jafar takes on his genie form and kills the Hun, but Hades takes advantage of the distraction provided by his pawn's death, destroying Jafar's lamp and seemingly eradicating Jafar. With Jafar out of the way, Hades returns to the Underworld, giving Facilier one last chance to surrender peacefully. The voodoo sorcerer refuses, and the two mortal enemies bring their allies into battle. Both Narissa and Maleficent die in the ensuing showdown, leaving Hades on his own for the rematch...or so it seems. The Witches of Morva intervene as the Fates try to cut Hades' life thread, making their master immortal once more. Hades then destroys Facilier's shadow demons and drains Facilier's soul. Although the Underworld is Hades's once more, the danger is far from over. Prior to his death, Facilier summoned the demon Chernabog into the mortal world, threatening all of existence. Hades sends Cerberus to assist in the final stand against the Black God, but like so many other villains, the hellhound is destroyed by Chernabog. Help comes from an unlikely source, as Zeus himself arrived and banishes Chernabog back into the pits of Hell. With the war finally over, Hades begins drawing up plans for another offensive against Olympus, now having regained all his powers. He amuses himself in the meantime by torturing Facilier's soul, forcing him to relive his own death for the rest of eternity. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Fall to Power While spending a dull day at the Underworld, Hades senses the coming of a threat, which he guessed it might be in the form of the demon Chernabog, who was imprisoned on the deepest layers of Tartarus for long time. He checks up on him, wanting to make official to the demon about his true place where he belongs. To his astonishment and fury, however, Chernabog breaks the barrage that holds him up on Tartartus, and escapes from his imprisonment. He then tuns his attention to the god, challenging him to a duel of supremancy over the Underworld. After a short duel, Chernabog overpowers the god, sending him plummeted to the River Styx, while Pain and Panic look on. Revenge of a God A few days later, Hades manages to free himself from the Styx, promising to put Chernabog where he originally belonged. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War God Vs God With yet another of his plans to take over Olympus gone awry, Hades sulks in the Underworld. All of a sudden, a swarm of Frost Giants tear through the Underworld, led by the trickster god, Loki. As Loki announces his intention to take over the Underworld, Hades immolates the Frost Giants. Loki blasts Hades back with a pulse of dark energy, but Hades quickly recovers. He hurls his fire at Loki, only for the trickster god to dissipate into crows and then reform elsewhere. When Loki tries to blast him again, Hades teleports away, gaining the high ground. He then knocks Loki down with a burst of flame and casts him deep into the Underworld. Assembling an Alliance After the attack of Loki, Hades senses the tides of war coming. Seeing that he can use the war to his advantage, Hades pairs up with the most powerful magical heinge knows: Maleficent. Maleficent ensures him that one of her pet projects will be of use to their alliance. Hades then recruits the fallen mutant, Avalanche, thinking he might be useful for the faction. Maleficent reveals her end of the project: a powerful alliance of Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, and Pete. Jafar, however, does not take kindly to Hades's involvement with the alliance. Hades thus decides to remove the threat. During Jafar's battle with Magneto, Hades transforms Jafar into a genie, knowing full well that Jafar's metal lamp that keeps him alive is a massive target for Magneto to exploit. Jafar perishes, and Hades denies him resurrection. A Deal-Breaker A man named Simon Williams comes to Hades in hopes of acquiring superpowers. Williams seeks to ruin David Xanatos after Xanatos ruined his company. Hades obliges and transforms Williams into Wonderman. At the last second, Hades demands Wonderman's servitude for all eternity. Wonderman, furious, throws a blast of energy at Hades. The blow misses, leading Hades to respond with a fireball of his own. Wonderman dodges, firing a laser from his palm that actually stuns Hades. Hades summons some dead hands to capture Wonderman, but he flies into the air. Wonderman grabs Hades, but Hades destroys his hand with a blast of fiery energy. Hades then disintegrates his foe, though Wonderman is not so dead as Hades would think. A Princess Appears Hades returns to home base, where Captain Hook and Avalanche are waiting. Maleficent, however, has disappeared, leaving behind Snow White in the throne room. Hades and the other allies of the faction are soon called upon to defend Snow White when Baron Strucker and the Grim Reaper attack. After Captain Hook manages to incapacitate the Grim Reaper, Hades blasts the Nazi enforcer out of the castle window. Hades then turns his attention to a large robot that Strucker has activated; using a universal remote, he manages to put the robot out of commission. Strucker, however, manages to drop a chandelier upon Hades's head. When Hades recovers, he finds Hook triumphant over the body of Strucker. However, Ursula abandons the alliance completely. Defeating a Demon Maleficent soon returns, giving Hades some hope for the future of the war. In the meantime, Hades acquires Ursula's trident, as the sea witch has perished without the aid of the alliance. Having heard that Dormammu has been trying to re-surface, Hades summons Doubt and heads off to eliminate his foe. The two underworld baddies encounter Dormammu, recently summoned by his acolytes, Baron Mordo and Venom. Hades easily defeats Venom with a blast of the trident. Doubt tries to defeat Dormammu, but the more powerful demon kills him. Hades then uses his trident to cast both Dormammu and Venom into the netherworld. Mordo escapes while Hades revels in his victory. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Transformers vs DIsney and Non-Disney Villains Inside the Underworld, Hades held a powerful Cybertronian artifact with similar properties ot the AllSpark. Animated Megatron set out into the Underworld personally to get it. Hades sent out his monsters to attack Megatron, but they were quickly defeated. Though furious at first, Hades calmed down. He thought Megatron would never be able to get to the center of the Underworld. To his suprise, Megatron appeared in his throne room and delivered a punch which smashed in Hades's face. A second punch sent Hades into the River of Styx. Megatron fished Hades out of the river and proposed an alliance with the god, knowing Hades had more artifacts. Hades agreed. In the next round, Hades gave Megatron false information regarding the location of Trypticon, a legendary Transformer. This misinformation resulted in the defeat of Blitzwing and the humiliation of the Decepticons. It is later revealed that Hades had formed an alliance with Ursula and Zurg and he has a plan. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War New Adventures, New Dimensions Before the war starts, a scientist, came by the name Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, hoping to gain some respect from other villains, visits the Forbidden Mountains, where Maleficent, Jafar, Pete and Hades were residing at the moment. Doofenshmirtz shows to them a device that it would allow anyone to cross between dimensions. Interesting in his plan, Doofenshmirtz activates the machine and warps the villains into the Video Game realm. Hades, soon enough, leaves the group and explores the new universe, starting by the city of Rhodes in Greece. There, Zeus, seeing him as a threat, in his eagle form, brought the Colossus of Rhodes to life, so that it will challenge the god of the underworld. Seeing him as an easy threat, Hades blasts the Colossus with his powers. However, they didn't nothing more than injuring the metal giant. A furious, Hades then blasts the Colossus, with every power of his own, obliterating it. Seeing as the first victory, Hades was caught off guard, when Zeus, assumed his real form to deal with Hades personally. With one swing from the Blade of the Gods, Zeus sends Hades into an unknown location. Losing Strenght Pete, one of Maleficent's allies, finds Hades, after Maleficent orders him to find Hades. There, Pete and Hades learn that the River Styx from the Video Game realm, somehow connects to the real River Styx from his own universe. Pete leaves then Hades to his own business. Hades then, wanting revenge for his previous humiliation, summons a giant Ice Colossus, that it may challenge Zeus. However, soon enough, Hades was confronted by Bowser, who was sent by Ganondorf's orders to stop the growing army of Maleficent. Seeing as the perfect test for the powers of the giant, Hades orders the Colossus to attack. Unfortunately, the Ice Colossus was no match against Bowser's weapons, as the King of Koopas shoots a powerfull energy blast at the giant, causing the Ice Colossus to collapse, and then fade into nothigness. Hades then knew that he wanted a real Ice Titan and not a replica of it. Furious for his loss, Hades flees away. Killing The Goddess of Wisdom Wanting to find Zeus's weakness, Hades begins his revenge by taking out the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena. Hades meets the goddess, staying in the outskirts of this war. After Athena demands to Hades to leave Greece and Mount Olympus at once, a furious Hades lights up and kills the goddess with a powerfull flaming blast. The incident was witnessed by Zeus, who swore revenge for killing his daughter. The king of the gods then leave Hades at once. Alliance with the God of War Hearing that Hades takes out his old rival and the fact that he was about to kill Zeus, the traitor god of war, Ares, joins forces with Hades, so that both will get rid off the king of the gods. Another Failure Pete was upset that Hades did nothing about more about his own problem, Zeus. The bully cat explains to him about an ancient demon who travels in time, called Mephiles, that may challenge Zeus. Interested in Pete's plan, Hades summons Mephiles to Video Game realm and decides to use him against the forces of Zeus. However, the demon was not actually interested in Hades plans and instead goes against him. Just as Mephiles takes his monster form, Hades attacks with full power at him, knocking him down. Mephiles, then recovers and blasts at the god, injuring him a little. Then, Mephiles uses a crystal that it will absorve Hades's power, weakening him. But before he would go any further, Hades blasts Mephiles with flaming shots, causing Mephiles to fade into nothigness. This Time For Sure Later, Hades and Ares brought the formely deceased Ursula into the Video Game Universe, after her previous defeat with LeChuck and Demitri Maximoff. There, Hades explains his reason of resurrecting the sea-witch into this universe, by suggesting her to take down Zeus. Ursula agrees to Hades's offer. Soon enough, Hades was informed by Ares about the legendary box, called the "Pandora's Box" that it would boost their powers against Zeus. Interested in the Box's powers, Hades sends his newly alliance to obtain the Box for themselves. However, they learned that the Box was guarded by Zeus's son, Hercules. At first Hades demands to demi-god to leave them to their own business, but Hercules disagrees to their demand. Hercules then summons a Phoenix to get rid off his enemies. While Ares was dealing the Phoenix personally, by taking the form of a monstrous beast, Hades and Ursula challenge the demi-god. While Hercules proves enough for the god's attacks, Ursula backs up Hades by crashing Hercules into a nearby wall. Hades then did his finishing move by plumetting Hercules from the ground below into his apparent demise. As soon as Ursula reverts Ares into his normal form, after his success against the Phoenix, they open the "Pandora's Box" aquiring weapons, that it would wipe out Zeus. But their joy will soon be interrupted by the arrival of Zeus, who had learned quickly about his son fight, too late to discover that he is gone. Before Zeus interacts once more with his enemies. Hades's forces disappear in a flash, taking with them the "Pandora's Box" Growing Powerfull After the fight, Hades uses the last remaint powers of the "Pandora's Box", to summon a bunch of Titans, able to fight the Olympian Gods on Mount Olympus. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Villains Battles 1.1 Team up with Mistress of all Evil Hades is angry,because he did not kill Zeus.Maleficent appear and made him an offer to kill Chernabog and Zeus.Hades agree.Category:Disney Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Creator Favorites Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Living characters Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Villains war Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Ansem's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Brock Category:Satan Category:Live-action villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Demons Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Hade's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:The Cardinal Demons Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Vs Jafar Category:Hercules Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Villains war Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Dark Council Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Vs Zeus Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:James Woods Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Mozenrath's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Funny Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Pete Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Guy Chapellier Category:Hades's Alliance in Non Disney Villains War Category:Vs Aku Category:Disney Villains in Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)